Taking Her Place
by angelcreature13
Summary: What will happen when Jax has to take Emma's place for a day? I thought this would be a funny story. I came up with the idea about 2 weeks ago. It's my first story, I hope you guys like it :)
1. The Switch

"I don't know if I can do this." Jax said with a worried expression on his face. He then eyed his girlfriend curiously, trying to figure out why she thought _any _of this was a good idea.

"Oh c'mon. You've imitated people before!" Emma teased.

"But I never actually _pretended _to be them, have I?"

"You'll be fine. Besides, the Witches Council said I _have _to go to this meeting. I need you to cover for me. You won't be alone; you have Andi and Phillip to help you."

For some reason, this did not comfort Jax at all. He knew taking Emma's place would be tough, considering their different personalities. However, he couldn't say no; he loves and cares her too much.

"OK. I'll try my best. I hope this works. How do I act around your dad?"

"If needed, use a smart spell; he might ask you math questions. I would say summon Jr., but after what happened the last time we had clones, I don't think that's a good idea."

They both replayed the memory in their heads, and winced simultaneously. Just then, the Witches Council tele-transported into her house.

"I hope everything is ready Ms. Alonso. We must hurry, every minute counts!" Agamemnon told her.

"OK, I'm coming!" She gave her boyfriend one last look of assurance, kissed him, and wished him luck. And just like that, she and the Witches Council were gone. A few minutes later he got a text from Andi, saying she and Phillip were coming over soon.

_This is it._ he thought to himself. _I can't let Emma down, not now. You can do this._ In the back of his mind, he was still kind of freaking out. He was nervous about interacting with people like Maddie, the Panthers, Gigi, ...and Daniel. He and Emma hadn't really spoken since the night she and Mia got sucked out of the video game. After she chose Jax, they didn't know where they stood, and Jax certainly didn't want to end up having _that_ conversation with him.

The doorbell rang, it was Andi and Phillip. Andi looked excited and amused, certain this was going to be a fun and long day. Phillip just looked hungry.

"What's up **Birdman**, you ready?" The nickname Andi gave him still made him flinch.

"As ready as I'll ever be. How's it going Phillip?" he said while giving him a handshake.

"I'm just hungry." he replied.

"Ok let's get to school, you can do the spell to transform into Emma there." She saw how worried he looked. Usually, it would amuse her, but she felt kind of bad ths time. "You're going to be fine." she reassured him "Just follow my advice on how to act like Emma, and please, refrain from being cocky and flaunting that big ego of yours."

He had to laugh at that. "No promises." he said to her. And with that, they were off to school.


	2. Dealing With Gigi

**A/N:** ***REMEMBER THAT JAX IS EMMA***** I tried to bold "Emma" to remind you guys. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"WILL YOU COME OUT THE LOCKEROOM ALREADY?! THE BELL'S ABOUT TO RING!" Andi shouted.

Jax was very nervous, and a bit embarrassed, as he had to be a girl for a day. Not just any girl, his girlfriend, the Chose One, **Emma Alonso**, and he didn't want to screw it up. Reluctantly, he exited the lockeroom, looking exactly like **Emma**.

"Did it work?" he asked. He was afraid to look in the mirror.

"Yes, it worked perfectly, even up to her sparkly shoes." Andi joked. Jax finally looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He smiled because he was able to see someone he loved, his beautiful, powerful girlfriend. Problem is, he was _pretending _to be his girlfriend for a day, so this was his reflection, and it slightly freaked him out.

"Ok, let's go." was the second thing he said in the voice of Emma, followed by, "I already miss my Australian accent!"

"Don't be such a baby! Now, let's go! Emma's first class is with me!."

"I'll see you guys later then." Phillip said as he hugged Andi and headed to his class. Andi had to literally drag Jax into the school. They both sat down in the classroom and waited for attendance.

"Just calm down, you'll be fine." Andi told him.

Mrs. Jones then called out "**Emma Alonso**." Andi had to hit Jax to remind him he _is_ **Emma**.

"Sorry, I'm here!"

He almost raised his hand when his name was called.

"Jax Novoa? Is he here? **Miss Alonso**, do you know where he is?"

"Ummm...I-_he_.." Jax stuttered

"He has the stomach flu." Andi finished.

"Oh. Alright, he'll just have to make up this test then." Jax grumbled quietly to himself.

After first period, Jax and Andi were feeling more confident that the plan was going to work, that is, until Gigi strolled up next to them.

"This is Miss Information, reporting live, where it seems that only one half on Iridium High's golden couple is present at school! So **Emma**, is there a _reason_ Jax isn't in school? Is he sick? Did you dump him? Did _he _dump you?"

"**What?! I WOULD NEVER DUMP EMMA!**" he yelled at the camera. He realized his error too late, as Gigi gave him a strange look while Andi eyed him hoping he would say something and fix it.

"Um, you _are _**Emma**. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I-_Jax_ just has the stomach flu."

"Ok, last question. The spring formal is coming up, do you think he'll ask you?"

Jax looked at her like she was delusional. "Oh course I'll-_he'll _ask me!" He then continued by flattering himself. "He'll probably get a romantic song to play throughout the school, or a horse drawn carriage pulled up to her house, because, you know, his dad owns his own company so he has a lot of money. Then he'll walk up to her with an expensive tux on, with a rose in one hand and a diamond necklace in the other and.."

"HAHAHA OH EMMA YOU HAVE SUCH AN IMAGINATION-Ok We gotta go!" Andi said to Gigi as she pulled Jax away from Gigi and led him into the janitor's closet. She shut the door loudly behind them.

"DUDE! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Making myself look good. It's not my fault we were voted the best couple in school." he smirked.

"_**Emma **_wouldn't flaunt her boyfriend around like that, and rub in the fact her boyfriend is RICH to other girls either!." It was at this moment Jax knew he screwed up. His face switched from a smirk to a poker face.

"Oops."

"Let's just go. I don't know what you're gonna do for your next class. Maddie is your partner for Science."

"What?!"

"Yea. DON'T GIVE YOURSELF AWAY. I'll see you forth period. Phillip will meet you for third period at **Emma's **locker. You know her combination right?"

"Daniel's birthday." he grumbled.

"No, she changed it; it your birthday now." Andi said while trying not to gag. This made Jax grin; Emma was so cute.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Yea yea." As soon as Andi left, he headed for Science, but not before accidently bumping into Maddie.

"Excuse you! I _just _got my hair curled!"

"You'll survive." Jax said, but quickly covered his mouth, realizing Emma wouldn't say that. Maddie gasped, shocked, and stalked into the classroom, and took her seat.

_The sooner this class is over, the better. _Jax thought to himself.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	3. Interactions with Maddie & Daniel

Throughtout the whole class, all Maddie was doing was checking how she looks through her compact; it made Jax crazy. He wanted so badly to say something witty to her that would offend her, but knew he couldn't. Suddenly, Maddie turned to him.

"I still can't believe people voted _you guys _Iridium High's _**golden couple**_. I mean Diego and I are obviously better, AND cuter." Jax just rolled his eyes.

"At least Diego isn't afraid of _**birds**_!" she said and erupted into laughter, as Jax twitched and began to get goose bumps all over his body. He looked at Maddie with such an evil stare she was genuinely uncomfortable.

"What's with you today? Snide comments, death stares? Don't tell me you're cranky because your _Jaxy Waxy _isn't in school." Jax was almost in full rage, but contained himself, and thought of something sensible that **Emma **would say.

"Wouldn't you be if Diego wasn't here?"

She thought about it for a moment, sighed, and said, "Yea, I guess." The teacher then called on **Emma** and Maddie to present their lab. Maddie didn't do anything all period, and Jax isn't the best student, so their presentation was brief, with no real detail. The teacher seemed disappointed, because **Emma **usually did so well in this class. _Crap, she's going to kill me. I knew I should of used magic. _Jax prayed this class ended soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Council meeting wasn't going as smoothly as planned. Emma was having an argument with the Witches Council about the Graduating Ceremony of the Guardians and who got to go.

"Seriously? Phillip used to be a zombie, AND, he's Andi's boyfriend. He wouldn't tell anyone about the magic realm." Emma protested.

"But, he _is _human now. I don't know if we can risk it." Agamemnon stated.

"Emma's right; he is a former-zombie. I doubt he will tell anyone." Lily agreed. Emma smiled, happy that Lily saw her side.

"Very well. However, that _Miller _boy can't come; we don't trust him." Desdemona added. Emma sighed. She knew how much they disliked Daniel, and they were more than ecstatic when they found out she was no longer dating him.

"**I know**." she breathed heavily.

"Trust us Emma, you did the right thing by ending it with that..._human."_

_"_I didn't do it for the sake of _the realm_, I did it because I realized I wasn't in love with him, just in love with the idea of us together." She was tired of explaining her reason as to why she and Daniel aren't together anymore; it was a thing of the past. She's with Jax now, someone who accepts her for who she is, loves her for who she is-both a witch, and a girl obsessed with scrapbooking and glitter-, who understands her, respects her, and would never hurt her.

"Yes, yes, you're _in love _with Mr. Novoa. We know. He had better not have blown his cover." Agamemnon threatened.

"I have absolute faith in him; he wouldn't let me down." She gushed while a soft pink formed in her cheeks. Lily smiled at Emma's cuteness while Agamemnon and Desdemona gave her strange look. In her head, she hoped he didn't blow his cover either.

* * *

As soon as it ended, Jax pushed Maddie out of the way and spilled her smoothie on the floor trying to escape the classroom and reach **Emma's **locker. In the distance, she heard Maddie scream, but that didn't stop him. He quickly opened the locker and got her books for the next class. By that time, Phillip strolled up to him.

"Do you have anything to do with Maddie screaming?"

Jax froze. "Maybe."

Phillip sighed heavily. "Great, now I won't hear the end of it at home."

"I'm sorry man, but your _sister _is annoying."

"You don't think I know? Now it'll be another night sharing a room with Diego. You better make it up to me."

Jax conceded, and put his hands up. "Promise." Phillip was really his only guy friend, even though he sometimes addressed Andi as one, and he didn't want to lose him.

"Okay, let's go, off to Math." Phillip chanted. _Uh-oh. _Jax thought. _Emma's super-power class. _Then he realized that she allowed him to use a spell for it. He casted it on himself.

_Unfortunately I've been led down the wrong path_

_I will now know everything about math. _

Jax now nonchalantly walked with Phillip to their next class. Because of his spell, everything went smoothly. The teacher didn't suspect a thing, as **Emma **always raised her hand whenever she knew the answer to a question. He even helped Phillip out by telling him some of the answers so he could also be recognized by the teacher.

After that class, Phillip made a stop to the bathroom. Jax, in a hurry, was running through the hallways. Not looking, he bumped into the _last _person he wanted to talk to:

Daniel.

Awkwardly he said, "Hey **Em**, are you okay?"

Jax felt as though she shouldn't call Emma "**Em**" anymore, and as much as he didn't want to, he responded.

"I'm fine Daniel, thanks. Actually I have to get going-"

"Wait, um, can we talk for a minute?"

_NO _Jax wanted to shout in his face. But, knowing **Emma**, he said, "Uh, sure, I guess."

He followed Daniel into an empty classroom. _I swear if he tries to make a move, he'll end up with a fist in his face _Jax thought to himself.

"I just wanted to say I'm happy for you."

_Yeah right_. Jax rolled his eyes.

"**Emma**, I'm serious. Even though I want you for myself, I'm glad that you're happy. I get why you picked him. He's in a lot of ways better for you than I ever was. He understands you, as a witch, he seems to treat you well, he's always there for you, and he loves you; I see the way he looks at you. I was, and kind of still am a little jealous of him. Not his "bad boy" style, but that he's a wizard, and he can protect and help you when I couldn't. I'll always love you Emma, but in the end, I just want you to be happy. I hope that we can still be friends, and you can tell Jax that I won't stand in his way. But please don't tell him that I envy him."

All Jax could do is look at Daniel with his mouth open. It seemed surreal that Daniel was admitting he was **envious **of him. Normally, he would use this information to his advantage, but he thought this was just better to keep to himself. After all, he's right: Jax really does love, care, and understand Emma. Jax realized that maybe Daniel wasn't as stuck-up and annoying as he saw him to be. He was sort of glad that Daniel actually said this whole spiel to him instead of Emma; he was afraid it might cause her to take Daniel back. He then realized Daniel was waiting for **her** to say something.

There was _NO WAY _he was saying the words, "**_I'll always love you too, Danny_**."

So instead he said, "Same here. Friends?" he stuck out his(**Emma's**) hand.

Daniel half-smiled and said, "Friends." and shook **her **hand.

Jax realized that a friendship with Daniel is possible after all.


	4. Dealing with Diego and MORE Gigi

Jax walked out the classroom in a daze, wondering if what just happened _actually _happened. Did Daniel really say he's _happy _for Emma? That he's _jealous _that he isn't a wizard like him? That he gets why Emma chose to be with him? That he's _better _than Daniel in a lot of ways? It seemed surreal. He thought this news would make him happy and definitely a lot more confident/cocky, but instead it made him pensive and amazed. He had changed from the Jax that tried to destroy the realm last year to the new and improved good wizard he was today, and it was all for Emma. Jax has liked other girls before, but he has never fallen for any of them, until he met Emma.

When he was first introduced to her by her dad, he thought she was hot, but way too much of a _goody two-shoes_ for his liking. However, seeing as he needed a friend at Iridium High, preferably a witch/wizard, he stuck around, and even helped her with her spells. Slowly, he began to fall for her, even if she was a "stick in the mud" at times, or if she was a "clutz" with her spells, or if she stuck by the rules: it's what made Emma _**Emma. **_She, too, fell for him, as she made him a better person, and he made her a better witch. They were literally the ying to each other's yang, and he couldn't be happier.

Suddenly the bell rang, and Jax knew he was late to his class with Andi. He frantically ran to **Emma's** locker, grabbed **her** books for French, and bolted to the classroom.

Thankfully, the teacher was not there, so he made it just in time to sit next to Andi.

"Where have you been?! I went looking for you, but the bell was about to ring and I couldn't be late to this class."

"I bumped into Daniel and he asked if we could _talk_." he said, with emphasis on **talk**.

"He didn't make a move, did he?" she asked, clearly disgusted.

"NO! I'll tell you about it later." Just then, the teacher walked in and started the lecture.

* * *

Back in the Magic Realm, Emma and the Council were setting up for the Graduating Ceremony for the Guardians. The best part was, Andi had **NO IDEA **she was graduating yet, and was being assigned her first mission right afterwards! Since she had excelled so much with her training, they let her graduate early! The ceremony was in a week, but since it is a _magical _ceremony, it needs extra time to be set up.

Emma was reviewing the graduates' names, as she was the one who would be calling them at the ceremony. Lily was setting up the tables with name labels, as everyone had assigned seats. Agamemnon and Desdemona were arguing with the chef about the food that will be prepared for the night. Ironically, they didn't want anything fancy, just prepared with care, and looked appealing.

"Emma, you should text Jax and tell him that you should be home by the end of the school day." Lily suggested. She nodded in response, but not before blushing from hearing his name. She really missed him, even though it's only been a couple of hours.

She quickly texted him, and went to help put flowers at the center of the tables.

* * *

It was lunchtime when Jax got Emma's text. It read:

_I should be back by the time school is over. Love and miss you! 3 :* ;)_

He couldn't help but smile; he missed her too. Just seeing her mesmerizing eyes everyday makes his life so much better.

"YO BIRDMAN, WHAT YA STARING AT?" Andi yelled, trying to get his attention. He automatically flinched at the nickname once again. No matter how many times the word "bird" is said, he can't help but flinch, wince, or get goose bumps all over his body.

"Emma texted me, she said she should be home after school ends."

"OK good, that means only 3 periods left, brace yourself. You're next one you have with Diego and Mia, 7th period is alone, and 8th is free with me and Phillip, so we can just go home." Andi said, obviously tired and wanting to go home now.

"But we have Shark practice." Phillip mentioned. Andi's eyes widened, shocked that she forgot.

"Oh yeah! Never mind, then _you _can go home." she said to Jax.

"All right then, let's get this over with." When the bell rung, Jax, Andi, and Phillip began to walk to their next class, when they were again stopped by Gigi.

"This is Miss Information reporting live with new couple, Andi and Phillip, and once again with one half of the Iridium High _Golden Couple_,** Emma**!" Jax smiled, as he never got tired of hearing that.

"Now **Emma**, is it true you purposely dropped Maddie's smoothie? And is she really out to get you?" Jax stared at her, afraid he'd say the wrong thing.

"No, it was an accident, honest."

"OK, well you heard it here first! Vote on today's poll: Is Emma's strange behavior due to Jax being sick today? Let me know! This is Miss Information, signing off." With that she left with her cameraman Sebastian. Andi, Phillip, and Jax then parted ways.

As soon as he walked into his next class, he was bombarded by Diego.

"**Emma**, did you really knock over Maddie's smoothie? She keeps saying it's you fault." Jax just about had it wit the blonde, and was about to turn her until a turtle and let her walk home, which will take roughly about 2-3 days. But instead of flipping out, he composed himself, and said,

"It was an accident, please tell her I'm sorry."

"I don't know if she's going to forgive you this time, and I doubt I can save you either." he said truthfully and nervously.

"OMG IT WAS JUST A SMOOTHIE SHE CAN ALWAYS BUY ANOTHER ONE!" he blurted without thinking.

"**Emma** are you okay? It's like you're on edge with everyone today. Is it because Jax isn't here?" Instead of getting upset about this question being asked so often, he ran with it.

"I JUST MISS MY JAXY WAXY SO MUCH. WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE SICK TODAY?" he exclaimed, internally smirking. _If only **Emma **really acted this way...it would be the cutest thing ever._

"Don't worry **Emma**, he'll be fine. C'mon class is about to start." With that, he and Diego took their seats, with Mia next to them. Jax prayed the class would go quickly. The sooner the class ended, the close he gets to seeing Emma again.


	5. Facing Mr Alonso and Jax is back!

It's been a long day for Jax Novoa. He has had to interact with Gigi, the school gossip, Maddie and Daniel, people Emma had weird/awkward relationships with, and Diego, one of the kanays she was friends with. **And** he had to interact with them as _Emma_ would, and he almost blew his cover. Now, it being eighth period, he had to interact with the most _important _ person in Emma's life: **_her dad_**.

_Emma_ hadn't really prepared him for this, so he sincerely hoped it went smoothly. Before heading to his office after being called down, he texted _Emma_, hoping she would reply in time to help him. Jax didn't know what awaited him, so naturally, he was just about sweating buckets. _Emma_ hadn't texted back, so Jax had to do his best to act just like _Emma_. He took a deep breath, and opened the door to the principal's office.

"Hi Mr. Alonso." he said casually.

"_**Emma**_, it's fine; you can me dad now." Mr. Alonso assured.

"Ok...Dad." Jax said uneasily, and Mr. Alonso noticed.

"Are you okay **Emma**?"

"Yeah...Dad. I'm fine, just probably ate too much at lunch."

"Okay, I'll try to make this quick. I know you want to _enjoy _your free period, but I really want your opinion on my new presentation for the Big Brains Meeting. Oh, and good news! They agreed to give you another shot!" then his voice hardened. "YOU CAN'T MISS THIS ONE **EMMA**, GOT IT?"

Jax nodded, slightly scared himself; he was sure Emma would be too.

"Ok, I'm trusting you! So, my presentation is on Slope Intercept Form vs. Point Slope Form, and it's starts off with a graph..."

At this time, Jax thought it would be a good idea to cast a spell to make it seem like he was paying attention, when he actually began to doze off. It was a dream about him, in his own body with his own voice, hair, etc. He was getting ready to ask her to Prom senior year. He had on a tux, a limo pulled in front of her house, and a white rose in his hand, for they are rarer (and _supposedly_ more beautiful) than a red rose. Of course, she said yes, and jumped in his arms, hugging him tight while crying tears of joy. Then, she leaned in for a passionate kiss, that seemed to last for hours. Suddenly he woke up, due to something hitting him on the head.

To his surprise, it was Hex, telling him to wake up; Mr. Alonso was either almost finished or he had a question he wanted _Emma_ to answer. Turns out, Jax was knocked out for almost 30 minutes, which meant free period was almost over. He groaned inwardly before undoing the spell and tried his best to catch up to what Mr. Alonso was saying.

"...more people are used to using Slope Intercept Form than the Point Slope form, but I conclude that they are both effective ways to graph ordered pairs and linear functions. Okay** Emma**, be honest; what did you think?"

_Okay Jax_, he thought to himself, _you can do this. Answer thoughtfully._ But then he realized, he still had the math spell on him, and responded without worry.

"Dad...I think I will have to agree with you. Slope Intercept Form and Point Slope Form are both effective methods to graph with. However, I was wondering how you felt about standard form, which requires the x and y to have values more than 1. That's personally my favorite, but also a very time-consuming methods that you must follow step-by step."

Mr. Alonso just stared at him with an open mouth. _Uh oh. _Jax thought._ Did I say something wrong? Is standard form **not** her favorite?_

_"_**Emma**, I'm astounded. This is the first time you have reviewed _any _of my presentation with out one to three word answers like 'Wow' or 'Good Job' or 'They'll love it!'"

Jax couldn't believe it. Emma actually _didn't_ give paragraph reviews to her dad's presentations? Wow, he really underestimated his influence on her, and internally smiled, pleased.

"I really appreciate it **Emma**. Maybe I should call you down more often..."

"NO!" Jax yelled, then added quickly, "I mean, I learned this all in math today, and just wanted to show you I was learning."

"Ok, ok I get it. You're free to go!" Jax didn't waste anytime. He quickly said goodbye to Mr. Alonso and left the office. He then decided to just go straight to Emma's house. He would of gone to his, but his father might be home, and that's something he didn't want to deal with at the moment, especially in the form of **Emma**.

He then realized Emma replied to his texts.

_HEY! SRY I DIDN'T GET THIS EARLIER. IF HE ASKS FOR A REVIEW OF HIS PRESENTATIONS JUST SAY "GREAT" OR "GOOD JOB". LUV U!_

That would've been really good information to know.

_BTW WE'RE SETTING UP FOR THE GUARDIAN GRADUATING CEREMONY AND ANDI IS GRADUATING! ONLY TELL PHILLIP, **NOT ANDI. **_

Jax took the time to text Phillip about the good news, and also tell him to PLEASE not tell his girlfriend (Andi), and that it's a secret.

Jax wondered why he was walking home, especially when he didn't have the key to Emma's house, so he tele-tranported to her room.

He smiled at the familiar surroundings: her closet, her scrapbooking table, the dresser beside it with tons of glue, paper, and (_of course)_ glitter, her book shelf, where she keeps Hex, an her bed, with peace signs and butterflies on her pillows.

He then came across a photo on Emma's nightstand; it was her mother. Jax picked it up and looked at it in awe. _She's just as beautiful as her mother was, _he thought to himself, and internally grinned. He believes his girlfriend is_ beyond_ perfect. He also saw a face-down frame. His face slightly fell when he realized it was a picture of Daniel. It then perked up when she saw a big picture with Emma and himself, at the beach for Katie's Birthday party. He had the same one in his room.

"You like it?" he head an adorable voice behind him. Jax turned around, startled, then relaxed after he realized it was **Emma**, his adorable, clumsy, yet powerful, and beautiful girlfriend. For a while they smiled at each other.

"You can change back now." she reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." And just like that, Jax was Jax again.

"Did it work?" he said in his normal voice. When he realized it did, he couldn't contain his happiness.

"OH MY GOSH, I MISSED MY ACCENT SO BAD! AND MY HAIR, MY EYES, MY HEIGHT..." as he kept going, he saw Emma raising an eyebrow at him. He stopped himself, took a step toward kissed her, and said.

"But mostly you." This made her blush and smile like and idiot.

"So, anything interesting happen when I was gone? TELL THE TRUTH" she pressured. So, with a sigh, he led her toward her bed, sat down, and faced her.

"Well, let's start from first period..."

* * *

**Okay, that was the last chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**


End file.
